1. Field
The following description relates to a method of manufacturing a power semiconductor device. The following description also relates to a method of manufacturing a power semiconductor device that manages breakdown voltage effectively and reduces gate capacitance by reducing the power of an electric field (E-field) compared to an alternative power semiconductor device by the improvement of a structure of an Injection Enhanced Gate Transistor (IEGT) and, accordingly, reduces energy consumption and improves the performance of switching.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of power electronics, there is a strong demand for miniaturization and high performance of power supply devices. To meet these demands, power semiconductor devices have been improved in performance for providing low loss and low noise as well as to be able to withstand high voltage and large currents. Under such circumstances, an IEGT that is made by improving an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) has been attracting attention as a device having a low ON voltage characteristic and being capable of reducing a turn-off loss simultaneously.
In particular, in order to secure a Breakdown Voltage Collector-Emitter, specified with a zero gate emitter voltage (BVCES) of an IEGT, alternative technologies recently publicized minimize a floating interval of the IEGT or increase a resistivity value of an Epi layer and secure the BVCES that is the breakdown voltage between the collector and the emitter.
However, such alternative technologies have had problems of increasing Collector-Emitter Saturation Voltage (Vce(sat)) by reducing a floating effect or of reducing switching performance by increasing the thickness of the Epi Layer.